


Steven Universe Farther Into the Future Episode 1: Rose's House Party

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Comedy, Crystal Gems, Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: Rose Universe, Daughter of Steven and Connie Universe, plans to throw a house party while her parents are away for a business trip. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. An eventful morning

Steven Universe (age 40) has lived a pretty eventful life up to this point. There were high points and low points, somethings he wished played out differently, others he'd rather have not happened at all, but where he is now made it all worth it. He married Connie and had two children. A 16 year old daughter named Rose and a 13 year old son named Piers. 

He woke up with a huge yawn, ready to face another day. As he made his way to the kitchen he noticed that his daughter was still sleeping. "That's odd" He commented "That girl is usually up before anyone else". He decided to go in and check up on her. "Rose?" Steven asked "Come on Rose, I know it's a Friday, but you still got school, and you can't sleep in." Steven tried poking Rose's body to try and get a reaction. It was then that Steven noticed that something was off. He pulled the covers off, and what was under the covers was not his daughter, but a bunch of cushions and pillows. "Oh no..." Steven said in horror. "SURPRISE ATTACK!" the voice of a 16 year old girl announced. Steven fell forward as the weight of a 16 year old girl suddenly made impact on his shoulders. "GAAAAH!" he cried out.

* * *

In the Kitchen, Connie Maheswaran Universe (Age 39) was waiting for the coffee maker to warm up, while her son Piers (age 13), who looked like his father did at 13, was eating cereal and milk while checking his phone. They both heard Steven's "GAAAAH!" from all the way in the kitchen. "Sounds like Aunt Amethyst is playing tricks on Dad again" Piers commented. "No...That scream is the result of your sister's doing" Connie responded "well, that and Amethyst is right behind you." Piers felt a bony hand touch his shoulder. "Hey kid, wanna see a dead body?" a raspy voice moaned. Piers turned to face a purple zombie, looking him right in the eye. "AAAAUUUGH!" Piers screamed. The purple zombie turned back into Amethyst, who was rolling on the floor laughing, Connie also couldn't help but laugh "Now that is the scream your father makes when it's one of Amethyst's tricks!" Connie commented. While Piers is a comepletly different person than his father is, he did inherit a couple of his mannerisms as well as his looks.

* * *

"Mornin' Papa!" Rose said, sitting on her father's back. "Rose, get off me!" Steven demanded. "Oh come on, you used to like this!" Rose pointed out "Yeah, when you were five, it was cute back then" Steven argued "now it's a pain in the neck...literally!" Laughing could be heard from the door way. It was Garnet. "Oh, this takes me back" Garnet said. "Well I'm glad you're enjoying it" Steven said sarcastically. "Sorry, It's just that this takes me back" Garnet said "I remember a certain boy who lived here that used to do this, except he referred to it as a "Steven Bomb", She truly is your daughter" "Garnet, Don't encourage her" Steven shot back. "Race you to the kitchen dad!" Rose said. Rose ran off towards the door, stopping only to give Garnet a small peck on the cheek. She and Garnet were close, especially since this one event that happened when she was five. 

Rose Universe (age 16) is a rather unique individual, a bit more adventurous than most girls her age, a bit more athletic than most girls her age, she can also be a bit of an airhead at times. 

* * *

The Universe family is a rather unusual but very functional family, this was a typical morning in the household. 

As Rose was about to leave for school, her mother stopped her. "Rose, before you go, there's something important you need to know" Connie said "I will be presenting at a conference, for the University, at Empire City tonight, so me and your father won't be around tonight, and neither will Amethyst" "I heard the underground wrestling scene is much bigger and tougher in Empire City, thought I'd check it out" Amethyst added. "Oh, ok, so it'll be just Auntie Garnet tonight!" Rose replied. "No, I'm hosting the first annual Fusion Fest in the Little Homeworld District" Garnet commented. During the course of the past 20 years, Little Homeworld was made an official part of Beach City and the Gems there were made honorary citizens. "So...no adult supervision!?" Rose asked excitedly. "Well yes...but only for a while, you see..." Connie began, but little did she know that Rose became alone in her thoughts the moment Connie said "yes". "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it" Rose thought to herself "I can finally have that party I always wanted to throw, just like the ones on TV and in movies...huh? Oh no! Mom's still talking! If she finds out I'm not listening, she'll give me..."the look"...I know! I'll just tell her I understand and make her think I was listening!" 

"Rose? Rose are you listening to me?" Connie asked. "Yeahtotallyamgottagobye!" Rose said, dashing out the door. "Well that was odd, even for her" Steven commented. "She's your daughter Steven, She's your daughter" Connie said. "Hey, she's your daughter too!" Steven argued. "Before I've had my coffee, she's your daughter" Connie shot back. "You're having it now!" Steven pointed out. "I said before I've had my coffee, I still have to finish it" Connie said slyly.

End of chapter 1 


	2. Planning Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her parents away for the night, Rose Stevonnie Universe plans the ultimate house party.

In the School Cafeteria Rose was sitting with her girlfriend,Selena, talking to her about the party. Rose and her girlfriend usually sat alone from the other students. Rose's social skills were slightly below average, but serviceable, so she had more acquaintances than she did actual friends until she met Selena, Selena was new to Beach City, daughter of a retired movie producer, the other students at the school all had assumed she'd be a a stuck up, snooty, spoiled rich girl but the truth was she had always been rather shy and just wanted to have actual friends, she didn't particularly care about her family's wealth. Rose had been the only one who approached her during her first year here, they soon became fast friends, and eventually girlfriends.

"So what do you think?" Rose asked "Is this party going to be wicked or what!?" "It does sound fun" Selena commented "But I hope you know what you're doing, from what I've heard, parties like this do have a tendency to get out of hand, and you know how you are with crowds." "Don't worry, I'm okay around crowds, It's just being in the middle of one I don't like" Rose assured her "Not that there will be any crowds, I only invited people from our class, no repeats of that incident two years ago." "Alright, I believe you" Selena said with slight concern. Just then Rose's phone buzzed. She had gotten a text from her mother "Don't forget to pick up your brother after school." "Curses, I forgot about my little brother, the only flaw in an otherwise perfect plan!" Rose said. "So is the party off, then?" Selena asked. "Oh no, I have ways of getting my brother to comply" Rose said with an almost sinister tone.

* * *

Later during the day at the Middle School, Piers was hanging out with his friends after the school day had concluded. "I still can't believe what you did in shop class today" Piers's friend, Ernest said. "How did you do that!?" His other friend Alice asked. "You think that was cool, you should see what I can do with metal." Piers bragged. Piers was a bit more socially adept than his sister was, but he still had his own share of struggles, while more intelligent than most kids his age, it takes a while for him to process new information, but when testing comes around his scores usually break the grade point average in his class, but he works better with more hands on tasks rather than theoretical work. From a young age he liked crafting things, when he's not with his friends he usually hangs out at Bismuth's forge making weapons, not for war but for artistic purposes, the first weapon was an ax he made when he was no more than four at the time, an accomplishment his parents kept secret from his maternal grandparents, at least until they could lie about when he did it. 

His sister had pulled up by the school yard and rushed to her brother. "Hello, Brother dearest!" Rose said. "Okay, what do you want?" Piers asked. "Whatever could you mean?" Rose retorted innocently. "Rose, don't bother, you only call me "Brother Dearest" when you want something." Piers pointed out. "Okay...I'm taking advantage of Mom, Dad, Garnet and Amethyst not being the house tonight and throwing a party while they're all gone" Rose explained "But please, I want you to keep it a secret!" Rose pleaded "And why should I help you?" Piers asked. "Because I'm your cute older sister..." Rose said making a cute face. "Oh no, you are not doing that, you're too old for the "cute face" to work on me" Piers said with a slight bead of sweat coming from his face. Rose just kept looking at him with the saddest and cutest face she could muster. Piers kept trying to keep his cool but eventually the effectiveness of her "cute face" got to him. "Alright fine!" Piers finally said "But I have one condition, I get to invite friends." Piers's friends all high fived each other and than Piers at that remark. "You drive a hard bargain mister" Rose said "But I fully accept your condition"

* * *

Back at the Beach House, Steven and Connie were packing the car, getting ready to leave. "Remember Steven, the university is paying for our room" Connie asserted "So, no room service or ordering movies." "Alright, but can we still use the TV at least?" Steven asked. "Yes, we can do that...we can also make very good use of the do not disturb sign" Connie suggested. Steven said nothing, but the not so subtle grin on his face was a clear indication that Steven knew exactly what Connie meant by that. They than saw Rose's car pull up to the beach house. 

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" Rose said giving her parents a hug "Are you all ready to leave?" "We were just waiting for you two" Connie responded "Now you remember what I told you this morning right?" Rose suddenly paused in a cold sweat, she remembered she wasn't listening this morning. "Yep! I sure did, well you wanna beat traffic don't ya?" Rose lied. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted us gone..." Steven said. "Whaaat? No...no...I just don't want you to be late, that's all" Rose lied again. 

Rose and Piers both waved as their parents drove off. "Alright, Piers, I need you to go get snacks, and I mean lot's of them" Rose said, handing Pierce a whole fistful of cash. "I have some important setting up to do!" Rose said. Piers went off in the direction of the Big Donut. Rose went into the house and ran into Lion. "Lion...I want cuddles!" Rose cried out cheerfully, giving Lion a hug. "You're not going to warp off and tell Mom and Dad about the party, are you?" Rose asked Lion "If you promise not too, I'll give you a Lion Licker, I'll even throw in a tummy rub." Lion rolled over on his back. "Collecting already, are we? Good." Rose said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Big Donut, Piers was gathering a lot of snacks when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. "S'a lotta snacks ya got there, ya ain't plannin' on eatin' those yerself?" A familiar voice said. Piers turned to face his godbrother, Joshua. Joshua was the son of Piers's godmother, Pearl, and Sabina (AKA the "Mystery Girl" from Last One Out of Beach City). Joshua is a paternal hybrid, meaning Pearl played a paternal role in his conception, so she didn't have to give up physical form. "No, my sister's throwing a party, and she's letting me attend." Piers said. "Nice! Your first high school party and ya ain't even in high school yet" Joshua responded offering Piers a fist bump which Piers accepted. "I remember the last time I went to one of those parties" Joshua said "We totally wrecked the place!" "You wanna come?" Piers asked. "Nah, I'm goin' ta Fusion Fest" Joshua declined "Me and Blue Lace are gonna form Labradorite, S'gonna be sweet!" "Ahem" another familiar voice interrupted. "I think you mean "It is going to be sweet", honestly I taught you better grammar than that!" Pearl commented. "Yeah, yeah, whatevah, Gem-ma" Joshua said walking off. "It is pronounced "whatever", and do not talk to me like that young man!" Pearl said sternly. It was than Pearl noticed Piers. "Oh Piers! I didn't notice you there!" Pearl said giving him a hug. "I've heard it'll be you and your sister tonight, if anything happens, you'll let me know right?" Pearl asked. "Don't worry Auntie Pearl, We'll be fine!" Piers assured his godmother

* * *

Back at the Beach House, the guests started arriving, Rose's Girlfriend among the first guests, the girls hugged each other. Piers on the other hand noticed that none of his friends were there yet. He hoped that maybe they'll arrive later...

end of chapter 2 


	3. Business Trip in Empire, House Party at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the party is officially underway, Steven and Connie arrive in Empire for Connie's Keynote speech.

On the highway, close to Empire City, Steven noticed a familiar building. "Hey look Connie, It's the restaurant where you proposed, man, was that a birthday surprise" Steven said. Connie didn't respond, she seemed lost in thought, as if something seemed to be bothering her. "Connie, what's wrong?" Steven asked "You've been silent almost the whole trip, and I'm getting worried." "Steven, do you think I've done a good enough job?" Connie responded "As a mother, I mean." "Are you kidding? You've been an amazing mother to our kids!" Steven assured her "Rose always gave you a hug the minute you've returned from work when she was a kid, heck, she still hugs you the moment she sees you after school." "I guess I'm worrying too much" Connie admitted "It's just that, Rose will be an adult soon, and Piers isn't too far behind, I guess...I'm just not ready to stop being a mother..." "I get that feeling, it does feel bad not being needed anymore, I've been there myself...albeit with some rather disastrous consequences" Steven said "But you know, back in the hospital when Rose was born, Dad once told me that being a parent isn't something that stops when your kids grow up, parenthood lasts for life, our kids are always going to need us in some way, shape or form." "Thanks Steven..." Connie replied, still looking melancholy.

"Hey, Remember our honeymoon, we tried that cross country road trip?" Steven asked. "Yeah, I got pregnant with Rose during that trip and we had to go back and stay with my parents for a while..." Connie responded. "Well, how about sometime before Rose graduates, we try that again, and bring the kids along this time?" Steven suggested. "That does sound nice, I'd like that" Connie said. Before Steven and Connie knew it, they had arrived in Empire City, with two hours to spare before Connie's speech.

* * *

Back at Beach City, the party had went into full circle. Rose was feeling rather proud of herself, the party was beginning to look like she had hoped. She had never been to a high school party before, despite being in high school for three years now, and the incident two years ago probably stopped all chances of her being invited to one, which is why she wanted to throw this party in the first place.

"Hey babe" Selena said "I'm just going to the bathroom, be right back" Rose's girlfriend gave her a little peck on the cheek and went off. Rose noticed Piers sitting on his lonesome, not knowing what to do. "Hey lil' Bro? What's up, why do you look so sad?" Rose asked. "None of my friends showed up, I don't know anybody here..." Piers said. "Really? Because I spot someone in the doorway you might be familiar with." Rose said pointing to a girl Piers recognized. "Oh my gosh, Alice!" Piers said excitedly. "The guys couldn't make it, but there's no way I'd miss my first high school party before I'm in high school!" Alice said. "Well at least you made it!" Piers said. "I had to make sure my dad wouldn't come along before I got here, he wants to know if your gem aunts were hiding any "mysterious objects" to use for his next conspiracy theory" Alice explained. Alice was the daughter of Ronaldo Fryman, he left Beach City a couple of years before Piers was born, he became a famous comedian during that time (although that is because people thought Ronaldo was just pretending to be a conspiracy theorist, that it was all an act, nobody knew he was being serious) He surprised everyone when he returned with a blushing bride and a newborn baby. "Well, I'm glad I could share my first high school party with you" Piers said. "Oh? And why's that?" Alice teased. "Well...I...Uh..." Piers mumbled while blushing.

Rose than noticed a couple of people she didn't recognize. They seemed to be conversing with her classmate Harold. "Um, Harry? Who are these?" Rose asked. "Oh, I just thought I'd invite a few friends along, that cool with you?" The boy responded. "Oh...yeah, that's cool!" Rose lied. "It's alright Rose, It's just a couple of extra people, nothing to worry about." Rose muttered to herself. She than noticed that a couple of other guests had the same idea Harold did and invited their friends too. "Oh no you don't Bad Memory" Rose thought to herself "You stay in my subconscious where you belong, you caused me enough trouble when you resurfaced two years ago, you are not ruining this party for me!"

* * *

Back at Empire, Connie's Keynote speech had been a success. Steven had been very proud of all his wife had accomplished. All the conference guests had adjourned to the party hall of the hotel. Steven couldn't help but feel a bit peckish, It had been a long drive and conference. Steven spotted a couple of Cookie Cat Jr.'s at the dessert section of the buffet table. It turned out Cookie Cat simply went out of business on purpose to resell and rebrand the same product. That's when a rather sloppy looking man approached him. "Steven Universe...never thought I'd your face again" the man said. "Do I know you?" Steven asked. "You seriously don't remember me, after how you ruined my party, my party!?" The man said looking insulted. "Kevin...?" Steven asked. The man nodded. Steven couldn't believe his eyes, Kevin looked so different from the last time he saw him, he had certainly grown larger, his stomach at least. "What are you doing here?" Steven asked. "I live here" Kevin bragged "my family owns this hotel, I live rent free in the finest suite this hotel can offer, and where might you be living these days?" "In a big beach house with my wife and kids" Steven responded. "You have a wife?" Kevin scoffed "Who'd you marry? Connie?" "Yes" Steven responded. Kevin laughed. "I was just joking? Did you seriously marry the first girl you kiss?! What a soy boy!" Kevin mocked. "What's wrong with marrying Connie?" asked a very annoyed Steven. "You closed up shop too soon, while I on the other hand remained open for hundreds of babes all across the world" Kevin bragged. "Than go bother them and leave me alone" Steven said. Kevin than went up to the dance floor, approaching Connie, Before Steven could say or do anything, Kevin placed a hand near Connie's waist and said "Hey good lookin' what's-" "Back off creep!" Connie interrupted, kicking Kevin in the groin with the pointed end of her heel. "What do you think you're doing with my wife?!" Steven demanded. "Th-that's Connie!?" said Kevin in a slightly higher voice, still cradling his groin. "Yeah, and who might you be!?" Connie demanded. "KEVIN!" an angry looking old man shouted. "I hired you to clear tables, not to make inappropriate advances on my guests!" The old man said. "B-but, Uncle Bill!" Kevin pleaded. "NO BUTS! You're lucky I took pity on you when your father threw you out, NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" Uncle Bill demanded. Kevin rushed off without saying a word. The old man turned to Steven and Connie, regaining his composure. "I am terribly sorry for that, please allow me to make it up for you" Kevin's Uncle offered. "Oh no,no,no" Connie said "Seeing him get humiliated like that was more than enough to make up for that." "Oh, but I insist" Uncle Bill replied "I didn't make this hotel into the respectable success it is today by letting things like this slide, I am willing to upgrade your room, free of charge of course!"

It wasn't long before Steven and Connie were in the elevator moving into their new hotel room. "Was that seriously, Keven!? Connie said laughing. "Yeah it is, I couldn't believe it myself" said Steven snorting in agreement "Did you see that haircut?" "Haircut? Steven that was a hairpiece! Your dad has more hair than he does!" Connie explained. As the hotel staff finished moving their things into their new luxury suite, Steven tipped each of them. Steven and Connie excitedly rushed into their suite, but then Steven stepped out of the room, only for a moment, and placed a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob

* * *

Rose was petrified. All the guest bought their friends, and their friends bought their friends. There were too many people, no, more than that, it was a crowd, and Rose was right in the middle of it. The dancing bodies pushing Rose back and forth. It was just like at the assembly two years ago...no even worse...it was like that day at the amusement park when she was no more than four. The memory was beginning to resurface

* * *

It was a hot summer day 12 years ago. Rose was only four. She was with her father, waiting in line for ice cream. Initially Rose was on her father's shoulders, but she insisted she wanted to stand in line like a big girl. Connie had been at home with a one year old Piers at the time and she wanted to practice to be a responsible older sister. Rose and Steven had been holding hands for the entire line until it had been their turn to order. While Steven was talking with the Ice Cream vendor, ordering their ice cream, Rose saw a sign by the amphitheater advertising a magic show. In that instant she rushed off, without saying a word to her dad, towards the amphitheater.

She was excited but within seconds a whole crowd filled the amphitheater, it was full of mostly grown ups or big kids, poor Rose couldn't see a thing. Rose decided to move somewhere else but she was blocked off by people on either side of her, she was trapped. She tried to ask the people on either side of her to move, but the show had started and the crowd began cheering, not noticing her one little bit. Now being in the middle of a crowd may not seem traumatizing for most people but when someone is as young as four, it's a completely different story. She heard her father crying out her name, sounding more and more worried each time he did. She had tried calling back for him but the cheering crowd was drowning out her voice. She wasn't even able to cry, the excited crowd kept bumping her back and forth before she could let out even a whimper. Minutes later as she was on the verge of passing out from dehydration, due to the heat and how many tears she had shed, she heard a familiar voice and saw a familiar hand with a gemstone on its palm, Garnet had found her and saved her that day, which is why Rose always gave Garnet a kiss on the cheek every morning since that day. 

* * *

Selena came out of the bathroom and saw what was happening to Rose. It was just like the assembly two years ago, it was before they had started dating. The assembly hall had a band performing that day for the talent show. Rose was just as petrified, just as uncomfortable as she is right now. On that day Rose glowed pink as a big bubble formed around her, forcing the crowd apart, and to make matters worse, her body had shrunk down, reverting her to her four year old body. Rose was so embarrassed by that day that she absolutely refused to go to school for five weeks straight. Selena couldn't let that happen to Rose again, she had to get her out of there, and fast!

Rose's cheeks had began glowing pink. "No, please, no!" Rose thought to herself "Not again!" "Hey babe" a familiar voice said. Rose's vision had gone blurry at this point but she knew the voice of her girlfriend. "It's getting crazy in here, I'm going out to get some fresh air, care to join me?" Selena's voice asked. Rose simply nodded, as that was all she could muster. Selena guided Rose out of the crowd and to the door.

As soon as they got onto the porch, Rose gasped for air as if she had been suffocating. "That's right, breath, breath" Selena said in a comforting tone with her hand on Rose's back. Rose quickly clung to her girlfriend, a bit too tight for Selena's liking, but she understood why. "N-no! T-too many people! No crowds! I hate crowds!" Rose muttered while sobbing. "Shh...I know, I know" Selena comforted Rose "But there's no crowd out here, It's just you and me, Rose, It's just you and me..."

end of chapter 


	4. All's well that ends well (wellness being relative)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a panic attack averted the party still seems to being going off without a hitch, and Rose's parents are non-the-wiser...or are they. And just what was Connie saying to Rose in chapter 1?

It took Rose ten minutes but she had regained her composure. Rose was feeling ashamed of herself, slumped down on the porch. "Things weren't supposed to go this way" Rose said "I only invited people from our class, I didn't think they'd bring so many people with them" Rose said, sniffling. "I did warn you these parties do have a tendency of getting out of hand" Selena said. "I know....I screwed everything up...." Rose declared. "Oh come on Rose...Don't say that" Selena assured "So something didn't turn out the way you wanted, that happens to everybody, you know, when I first arrived in town, I was expecting to have had lots of friends but that didn't turn out as expected, however, I did get to meet you and, well, I think your pretty special..." Selena pulled Rose into a comforting hug. This made Rose feel a little better. "Now, how about I go to the fridge and get us something to drink, sound good babe?" Selena asked. Rose nodded and Selena went back inside. Rose then realized something. She had forgotten about her brother and his friend. She looked into the window and saw Piers showing off the battleaxe he made in Bismuth's forge to his friend Alice, who looked really impressed, the other party attendees also took an interest. Rose breathed a sigh of relief. Unbeknownst to her, a gigantic yellow figure was approaching the beach house. "Selena's right" Rose commented "This party may not have gone as planned but everyone looks like they're having a good time." "Oh, I quite agree, you sure do know how to plan a party" the gigantic yellow figure responded. "Thanks Great Aunt Yellow" Rose said obliviously, and than she paused. "Hey, wait a minute..." Rose realized "GREAT AUNT YELLOW!?" "The one and only" Yellow Diamond answered. 

Piers was demonstrating his battleaxe to everybody at the party, but mostly to his friend Alice when his phone began buzzing. "Hello?" he answered. "Lil' bro! We got an emergency! Code: Yellow!" Rose said over the phone. Piers looked out the window and saw Rose with the ginormous face of Yellow Diamond smiling behind her. "Guh-guh-guh-Great Aunt Yellow!?" Piers exclaimed. Piers rushed out the door to join Rose, and after him, Selena came out holding two drink cans "Hey Rose" Selena said, unaware of Yellow Diamond being here "I got us some Soda-AAAUGH!" the cans fell out of Selena's hands. She knew about Rose's Great Aunt Yellow but she never really met her, and even though she heard Yellow was giant, the sheer sight of her caught Selena off guard. "G-Great Aunt Yellow, what brings you here?" Rose asked. "Huh? Didn't your parents tell you I was coming?" Yellow Diamond asked. "Oh crud! That's what Mom was talking about" Rose thought to herself. "Uh...nope! Nuh uh, they never mentioned it" Rose lied. "I bet they did, and you didn't listen" Yellow said. "You uh, got me figured out there, huh?" said Rose, admitting defeat. "Seriously Rose? SERIOUSLY!?" Piers said in disbelief. Yellow Diamond simply laughed "Oh Rose, you are so much like your grandmother, even more so than your father and he has her gem." "I guess this means the party's off?" Rose guessed. "No, I shall allow this party to continue" Yellow said "provided you clean up afterwards." Rose looked to her brother and her girlfriend in guilt. "I'm sorry I had to get you dragged into this" Rose said. "Hold on a moment" Yellow interrupted. "Did I say you three would have to clean up afterwards, no, I was referring to you, and to you alone" Yellow Diamond said pointing to Rose "You plan the party, you clean up after it, no help from anyone." Rose looked into the window again and saw the mess she hadn't noticed before. "Great Aunt Yellow, you wouldn't happen to have a broom in your ship, would you?" Rose asked. "What do you think?" Yellow responded sarcastically. "That's what I was afraid of" Rose concluded

* * *

Back at the hotel, Steven and Connie were at the breakfast buffet. They were each on their fifth cup of coffee, they barely had any sleep last night, it had been a long but enjoyable one. "Man, we sure worked up an appetite last night, that's the third time I went to the buffet and I'm still hungry" Steven said "You know...there is still a couple of hours until check out, how about we go back to the room and make good use of it..." Connie however, was not responsive, she was looking at her phone, and she did not look happy. "Uh...Connie?" Steven asked "Connie, what's wrong?" "That girl...is in....so. much. TROUBLE!" Connie stated. "What did she do?" Steven asked. Connie showed Steven her phone. "Well the house has certainly seen worse...IS THAT MY LONELY BLADE COLLECTION!?"

* * *

Selena woke up on Rose's bed. Rose was stuck cleaning up after the party, she wanted to help her but Rose's Great Aunt Yellow insisted that Rose would clean up by herself and Selena was too afraid of her to to pitch in. She saw that Rose was sleeping, leaning against an upright broom. Rose yawned as she struggled to wake up. "Oh babe" Selena said full of concern "let me get you a cup of coffee." "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Piers warned "last time she had coffee, it did not end well...trust me, you don't want to see her on a caffeine high."

Rose had done a terrific job cleaning up the house. It was time for Selena to go back home. After she was gone, Rose and Piers spent the rest of the morning with Yellow Diamond. Soon they saw Amethyst in her helicopter form coming in for a landing, Garnet walking over and Steven and Connie's car pulling in. "Well, I best be going" Yellow Diamond announced "but please do visit Homeworld, Blue, White and Spinel would all be really happy to see you two again" Yellow Diamond boarded her ship. 

"Hello Rose" Connie said in a monotonous voice "how was your party?" "Oh it was fine and- How did you know about the party?" "Number five, trending on Squawker!" Connie said pointing at her phone "Rose you are grounded for three weeks, no TV, no internet, no phone" Connie said. Rose ran into the direction of Yellow Diamond's ship. "Great Aunt Yellow wait!" Rose called out, but Yellow Diamonds ship went into warp drive and already left the atmosphere "Take me with yooou!" Rose cried out in vain. "I can warp to Homeworld anytime with the help of your father, you are not getting out of trouble that easily" Connie argued. Rose tried to give her mother her "cute face" "Rose, your girlfriend told me what happened during the party, I am giving you a percentage of the punishment I was going to give you, if you try to worm your way out of this, I will give you the full version" Connie demanded. "I'll be good!" said Rose, rushing off to her room. "Boy, would I hate to be her right now" Piers commented. His father put a hand on his shoulder "Don't think your off the hook, son" Steven said. Steven showed Piers a picture of his battleaxe going through a stack of old VHS tapes. "Err...what makes you think that's my ax?" Piers lied. "I'd be a very lousy father if I didn't recognize my own son's craftsmanship! Your grounded too for not telling us about the party!" Steven said. 

In the house, Steven, Connie, Garnet and Amethyst were pretty impressed with how Rose cleaned the place. "Bathroom!" Connie shouted as she rushed into the bathroom. "Is she alright?" Amethyst asked. "She's been like this all morning, I wonder if she got food poisoning or something" Steven answered. "It's not food poisoning, It's twins" Garnet said with a grin. "Garnet, what are you....ooooh....Hey wait! TWINS!?" Steven exclaimed. "Ooooh! Did Steven have a little too much fun last night and score a two for one deal?" Amethyst teased. Steven suddenly remembered a conversation he had with Connie in the car on the way to the hotel "I guess, I'm not ready to stop being a mother" she had said. Steven then remembered another conversation before they got into the car "There is also a "do not disturb" sign we can make very good use of" she had mentioned back than. "She was planning this!" Steven realized. "I tried to tell you Steven, but I couldn't help it" Garnet said with a shred of guilt "You and Connie make the cutest babies." "She's got a point you know" Amethyst said "You kids are pretty cute, just look at Rose for example, 16 and still adorable!" "I'm gonna go lie down" Steven said.

the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As I stated earlier this is based off a series of facebook posts I made in a Steven Universe fan-group. Three episodes have been written in this series over the course of a several posts. Every episode written after the first three will be entirely original so it may take longer for me to write new episodes and I don't have a specific schedule for writing new episodes of the fanfic so please be patient. Stay tuned for the next episode: Double Rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in September of last year on an SU facebook group as a series as posts, now rewritten in its entirety.


End file.
